


Apps and Bugs

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, dating apps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito tries his hand at a dating app, and of course, he's late to his date.Day 7 // Glitch
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Apps and Bugs

Obito bit down on his lip as he glanced at the phone. He’d be late for his date. It wasn’t his fault that the buses were half an hour apart and one had just so happened to leave right as he ran towards the bus stop.

He opened up the dating app as he was holding onto one of the handles on the bus. The driver seemed to have little to no respect for the passengers so Obito didn’t feel confident enough in his legs alone to not fall over. 

It hadn’t been his idea to start looking for love on the internet but one of his friends had convinced him it was a good way of locating your soulmate. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Obito had signed up and put in his interests, along with preferences. And sure, soon enough he’d found a couple of matches.

One of the profiles had caught his attention in particular. Brown hair, liked photography, wearing cosy clothes and with a great sense of humour. In a way, she’d reminded him of his high school crush who he had eventually had to give up on. The only thing that slightly bothered him as he studied the profile on the bus again was the fact her face wasn’t visible on her photo. 

The name, too. Somehow, reading ‘Sukea’ on the screen, made him uneasy. But it had to be a girl. Obito had clearly put in his preferences. 

As the bus arrived at the desired stop, Obito quickly hopped off and ran towards the cafe they were supposed to meet at. They hadn’t texted much through the app so he hadn’t had the chance to explain his terrible habit of being late yet. He cursed internally thinking he’d be making a terrible first real-life impression already.

Once the signboard was in sight, he slowed down his pace a bit. He’d not manage to control his breathing on time and could only hope his face wouldn’t be red from the hurry. He tried spotting the girl in the distance but all he saw was one figure waiting in front of the cafe. Once he got close enough, he noticed it clearly was neither a girl nor a brown-haired person. 

The man wore a face mask, his silver hair loosely fell over his forehead and almost reached his eyes. He was busy looking at his phone, Obito wondered if he was waiting for a date as well. The stranger glanced at him and his eyes narrowed in a smile. He even gave Obito a small wave but Obito was back to fishing his phone out of the pocket.

He panicked since there was no one else nearby. Sure, he was over fifteen minutes late but the girl hadn’t texted him anything. He clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his hair to contain his irritation with himself. Obito quickly typed in an apology, asking if she was waiting inside.

As he sent the message, he heard a snicker from the other man. Without thinking he glared at him with disapproval. Obito knew he was easy to read and his current expression probably indicated he could’ve been dumped but he wouldn’t let some stranger make fun out of his misery.

After just a few seconds he received his answer.

_ I’m right here, stupid. _

Obito frantically looked around, wondering if he was blind that he could’ve missed the girl. But the only person looking back at him was that silver-haired stranger, more amusement painted on his half-concealed face.

“What are you laughing at?” Obito couldn’t stand the other’s looks anymore. “Yeah, I’m late for a date. What about you, loser?”

“I happen to be waiting for someone who’s late for a date,” the stranger replied. “And enjoying his confusion,  _ Obito _ .”

Obito scrunched up his eyebrows. “How do you--”

To answer his question, the other typed something on the phone and Obito’s own vibrated with a new message.

_ You sound cute ;) _

Obito felt a new kind of a blush creep upon his face. His frustration completely turned into shock now.

“Wait, wait, wait! What’s your name?!”

“Kakashi.” The other shook his head, though he still looked amused. “Shouldn’t you know? It’s right there on my profil-”

“Are you catfishing people?!” Obito wasn’t sure whether he wanted to punch him or cry. “Is it that funny--”

“Wait, what?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow and finally walked up to Obito. At least now if Obito really wanted to go through with that punch, he was in his range. 

“I’m supposed to meet a brown-haired girl whose name is Sukea!”

Kakashi showed his phone’s screen, first the conversation with Obito - sure enough, it was his profile and the messages looked identical. Then, he clicked on his own profile.

Kakashi. A man. Holding a grumpy pug on his photo.

“B-but…” Obito glanced back at his own phone with resignation. “How, I…”

“Maybe it’s a weird glitch,” Kakashi snickered. “Sorry. But hey, you’re very cute. Let me at least treat you to that date. You’ve kept me waiting, you know?”

Obito had input his preferences as girls only. But Kakashi was very nice. Plus, he’d be getting free coffee and cake out of it. 

He could make that one exception after uninstalling the app and sending it to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
